


On Watch

by Hathanta



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Two Towers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathanta/pseuds/Hathanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure fluff.<br/>Aragorn comes to relieve Legolas of his watch</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Watch

Legolas stood in shadows between the trees, listening to the sounds of the forest. He could tell that the hobbits were fast asleep, hearing their snuffles reverberate through the ground – and he knew that deeper snoring must be Gimli. The quiet muttering that accompanied this meant that Boromir and Aragorn were still awake.   
The elf stepped through the trees, circling the camp and listening to the night, straining to hear the smallest tremor that might signal the approach of the uruk-hai. Soon Aragorn would come to relieve him of his watch and then he’d catch whatever sleep he could and they’d be off at first light, setting out in the Lothlorien canoes.   
A while later his ears caught the soft scuff of boots and recognised Aragorn’s steps. He let the ranger come up behind him and put an arm over his chest, quietly sitting his chin on the elf’s shoulder. Legolas leant his head against Aragorn’s, closing his eyes and resting against the man’s body. Aragorn hummed slightly and then murmured against Legolas’ cheek, “All quiet?”   
“The forest is sleeping.”   
“As should you be,” he started to let go of the elf but Legolas turned in his arms and brought his hands up to clasp Aragorn’s face, tilting his head as he gently pressed a kiss to the man’s lips. Aragorn’s arms curled around his waist and he leant into the kiss as Legolas’ fingers brushed over his stubble and wound into his hair. Then he broke the kiss and leant his forehead against the elf’s.   
“You should really get some sleep.”   
“I know.” With a fleeting smile the elf turned and moved back into the camp, leaving the ranger to watch the night alone.


End file.
